


The Question

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Rodney a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

"So," John says, swinging his feet from his perch on the one computer free spot on Rodney's lab bench. "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?" Rodney answers without looking up from the simulation he's running on a series of laptops, opened in a line across the bench.

"Share." John doesn't try to keep the annoyance from his voice, because sometimes annoyance is the only thing that can get Rodney's attention.

"Sure," Rodney says.

"Great," John says, relieved because a small part of him, a part bigger than he cares to admit, thought Rodney might say 'no.' Hopping down from the bench, he says, "I'll see you tonight."

Rodney waves at him, and John walks away smiling.

***

Rodney takes three steps into John's quarters and stops. There are boxes open on the bed, boxes into which John is placing a stack of t-shirts. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," John answers, smiling at him.

Why John is smiling when he's packing, Rodney can't begin to fathom, because there is only one reason John would be packing and it isn't a good one. "Yes, yes, I have eyes. Why are you packing?"

John stops and looks at him, obviously annoyed, and what right does he have to be annoyed when he's packing and he didn't tell Rodney that he was leaving. "New quarters, remember?"

Rodney frowns.

"We talked about it," John says, sounding more than annoyed. "Sharing."

"Oh," Rodney says. "Oh." That's what John had been talking about. "You, you want to..." Rodney waved a hand between them.

"You said you wanted to, too."

"I do," Rodney says, nodding fervently. "A lot. I really, really do." Because living together means sleeping next to John every night instead of just half of them, and shared showers, and John when he's grumpy and wanting to be left alone. Rodney likes it when John is grumpy and wanting to be left alone because it means John is willing to let Rodney know he's grumpy and wanting to be left alone, which is big for John, really big.

"Good," John says, cutting of Rodney's thoughts, and turns to add another stack of t-shirts to the box.

"I guess I should go pack, too, huh?"

"Yup," John says not faltering in his packing.

Rodney takes a couple of steps toward the door and then stops. They've just agreed to move in together, and Rodney figures that at least merits a celebratory kiss. Okay, so he'd apparently agreed to live with John without actually knowing what he'd agreed to. But he's just agreed again and that deserves at least a kiss, a really hot kiss. The kind of kiss where John makes a low sound deep in his throat and presses his entire body tight to Rodney's.

Or maybe something slower and sweeter to seal this new thing between them.

Or both, first one and then the other, and then sex, because they're going to live together. Official military discrimination might be over, but Rodney doubts the Americans will embrace same-sex marriage anytime soon, so this is the closest they'll ever get to a proposal. The closest he'll ever get to a proposal.

It deserves a kiss, damn it.

Walking up to John, Rodney places a hand on his shoulder. A pile of socks in his hands, John stops and looks at Rodney.

His eyes are so damn green.

Before John can say a word, Rodney leans in and kisses him, tender and anxious, because they're going to live together.

John kisses him back and Rodney slides his arms around John, trapping the socks between them.

"I can't believe you asked me," Rodney says when they part.

"Me either," John says, his grin lopsided and a little bashful.

Rodney thinks he should say something about how momentous this is, or maybe just tell John he loves him, but John knows both those things already, so Rodney simply kisses him again.


End file.
